Monster Man
by poseidon's gryffindor son
Summary: Percy is thrown into Tartarus after his cousin takes his place at camp and gets cursed by Kronos what happenes when he escpaes and needs to stop Gaia from raising the creator's brother
1. betrayed

3rd person pov

Percy Jackson was walking along the lake on half-blood hill thinking of the past few days since his cousin Sebastian showed up at camp. He was 19 or so when he crossed camp borders and ran into a large hell-hound that was stalking the woods for training. He backed away screaming waving a tiny dagger at the massive beast. Percy had heard the cries and ran to help killing the hell-hound and coating Sebastian in its dust. When some other campers showed up Percy let the kid have a bit of glory saying he had run to help but Sebastian had killed it just before he got to him. Percy winked at him but Sebastian glared back. Percy looked startled at this hostile reaction but he shrugged it off after Sebastian was claimed as a son of Zeus. The weeks after that only got worse from there people had their stuff destroyed from Will's bow to Katie's garden and Percy was getting blamed for it but what happened that day was by far the worst.

He walked down the beach a small box in his hand he had Leo make it special for him. Today he was going to propose to Annabeth. He walked to their spot when he saw something that shattered his heart. "Annabeth"!? Percy shouted when he saw her making out with Sebastian. "What do you want?" Asked Sebastian glaring at him while Annabeth looked at him in a mix of anger and sadness "I want an explanation!" Percy shouted "what I was just kissing my girlfriend" Sebastian shouted at him "Annabeth is - was my girlfriend but if she is going to cheat on me you can have her you jerk!"

then Percy punched him in the face and ran off as the waves went wild now he was walking and just remembering was enough to make the waves go harder boom Zeus showed up in a flash of lightning "DEMIGOD YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED ON OLYMPUS!" He shouted "OK are you flashing me or am I walking?" Percy asked to upset to even ask why "YOU WILL BE COMING WITH ME" he said "alright then" Percy mono-toned but sad turned to upset and confused when he was flashed into a set of chains "what is going on!?" his voice commingled with three others Hestia Poseidon and Artemis all wondered what they were doing to the hero of Olympus twice over "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU STAND ACCUSED OF HELPING KRONOS AND GEIA RISE AGAIN NOW HAVING ONLY PRETENDED TO BEAT THEM SO THAT THEY MIGHT BOTH RISE AGAIN HOW DO YOU PLEAD!?"

asked Zeus now back on his throne "how do you think I plead Zeus? not guilty!" Percy shouted "Brother my son did not fake beating the titan lord or the earth mother!" shouted Poseidon "WE MUST HAVE A VOTE!" shouted Zeus "ALL IN FAVOR OF SENDING HIM TO TARTARUS AND MAKING HIM IMMORTAL SAY AYE" the vote passed 10-3 "SO BE IT PERSEUS JACKSON YOU ARE SENTENCED TO SPEND ALL ETERNITY IN TARTARUS FOR YOUR CRIMES." Percy was blasted by a lightning bolt he could feel the pain as his blood boiled away to be replaced by ichor after the pain had died down he looked down and saw as a black hole opened under him after several hours of falling he hit the ground when he stood up he saw he was on a mountainside suddenly he saw a pair of eyes he thought he would never see again the man standing in front of him had jet black hair and a fairly handsome face but it was marred by thousands of tiny scars like someone had thrown him into a wood chipper 'no not a wood chipper a scythe' Percy thought "hello gramps" Percy said cheekily "hello grandson and welcome to hell."


	2. cursed

It has been a month since the gods had thrown Percy into tartarus and they were having a meeting when Apollo stood up and spoke "when Olympus's twice over savior is thrown into tartarus because of lies about his behavior

the enemies of old shall return with a master code that shall awaken order and bring an end to all within the universe borders. to stop the creator's brother and save the world the Gods must search for the one who bears the monster's!"

Now a month for the gods was about fifty years in tartarus because of magical dimension time rules so for fifty years Kronos tortured him every morning he was woken up by a giant bird pecking out his liver and then Kronos let him heal after all he was made immortal as part of the punishment next Kronos cut him with his scythe all over his body and continued letting him heal before stabbing swords into every inch of his body and using a mace Kronos broke all of his bones and finally at the end of the day he filled a bucket with mud and drowned Percy until he passed out for the night

Finally Kronos said "tomorrow I am leaving to find a way out again"

"Ha-ha I will be free of you and when I heal up I will find you and I will kill you I will make you fade it it is the last thing I do!" Percy shouted

"Oh grandson I still have one torture left and it will keep going long after I am gone." He pulled out a huge knife with a snake like eye on the hilt then he stabbed him right on the palm of his hands when the knife went in it was excruciating pain like a third degree burn but when the knife came out there was no wound just an eye shaped tattoo

"This young Jackson is by far my worst curse I honestly never thought I would use it but you earned it. This curse will make you what you hate most." He said

"What you mean a child of Athena? Or an Olympian god?" Percy asked with venom

"No now any monster you kill you will feel its pain any monster you destroy will get its final revenge every monster you kill you will absorb a tiny bit of a turn into it. You will turn into a monster


	3. so much worse

Finally after 3 centuries in the pit Percy Jackson was free he had spent a few centuries just running around and fighting. He had killed the Minotaur Polyphemus and most of the titans and he had practiced a lot he had discovered most of his powers were able to be used in his own form.

After fighting his way across Tartarus he came across his friends Bob the titan and the giant Damasen and together they had lived in the safety of Damasen's cabin living laughing and Percy had even taken to playing the guitar and singing some of the more recent mortal songs for the amusement of his friends. They lived happily until finally Percy heard of Kronos' location. Now he could finally get his revenge and escape all at the same time.

"So this is how you monsters escape huh? just random holes to the surface?" Kronos turned shocked to hear the voice of his enemy again he turned and saw not Percy Jackson savior of Olympus but instead he saw a massive fist heading straight for his face the next thing he knew he was hurled out of The Pit and smashed into a building "been a long time Grandpa" Percy shouted crawling out of the hole just as it sealed.

He looked around and saw he was in a park looking he noticed the Empire State Building so he was in central park "well well well Kronos the last time I saw you you had left me for dead or at least tried to with that curse of yours I spent a few years going from monster to monster before I finally managed to beat your curse when I took the form of a cyclops the creature was human enough I was able to wrench control from the beast mind and now I've kept control for centuries I've killed your brothers and taken their abilities and now I think I should have some time powers" and before Kronos had even stood up he had the claws of the mighty Nemian Lion tearing his throat out.

"That was almost too easy after the other titans" Percy said aloud as Kronos turned to dust a small amount of the dust burst from the pile and flooded into Percy's palms suddenly Percy felt all of time move around him he could feel the passing of decades but he held fast so he didn't lose his control as he transformed for the first time now after he was finished where once stood Percy Jackson savior of Olympus now stood the mighty Kronos titan lord of time but before he could even think of turning back he saw a flash of lightning.

"Hello father" Zeus said standing in front of him "oh I'm not your dad Zeus" Percy said smiling as he slowly shifted back to his true form to allow them to see the one they had sent to Tartarus all those years ago "I'm so much worse!' Percy shouted drawing back a fist...


	4. Cthulhu

Zeus jumped back as soon as he saw his father's face melt into Percy Jackson's and didn't even have time to register more than his words before he felt his face get bashed in by strength that he never thought Jackson could have. Zeus was slammed into the tree behind him and then the fight started, Ares rushed forward with his giant sword and brought it slashing down at Percy's head but suddenly Percy was gone and then he felt himself being punched in the back of the head and pitched forward falling flat on his face.

"what the hell happened?" Ares shouted as he stood up "well I froze you cause I didn't feel like losing a limb for any length of time" Percy said calmly leaning against a tree waiting for one of the other gods to attack him "Percy?" he heard a voice from his left he turned

"hey dad been a while I was stuck down there for three centuries after these jerks tossed me down a hole so just stand to the side while I get a little revenge I really don't want to have to hurt you" Percy said a small amount of love showing in his eyes then his eyes hardened as he saw behind his father was Zeus standing back up and looking at him murderously Percy snapped his fingers and music kicked on.

Once upon a time

I swore I had a heart

Long before the world I know

Tore it all apart

Percy suddenly shifted before their eyes and he had become Medusa Ares made the mistake of looking at him/her as he stood up and was suddenly stone, before he could even try to change back Percy had shifted into a Canadian (A/N if you don't get it reread the second book lol) and smashed a huge fist right through Ares stone face.

Before anyone could even move Ares turned to gold dust and Percy had absorbed his essence "you guy's are so screwed" Percy said as he shifted into a perfect likeness of The War God complete with a huge sword strapped to his back.

Once upon a time

There was a part of me I shared

Years before they took away

The part of me that cared

Percy drew the giant sword and it burst into flame, suddenly he turned and summoned a water shield catching the lightning Zeus had thrown at him, "how about a taste of your own overgrown taser?" Percy asked even as the electrified water, now shaped into a spear, was hurtling towards Zeus's leg.

I've been a thousand places

And shook a million hands

I don't know where I'm going

But I know just where I've been

I've flown a million miles

And I've rode so many more

Everyday a castaway

A vagabond battle born

Zeus cried out in pain as he was blasted backwards missing one of his legs, "wow those bolts really work" Percy noted suddenly Plants started to grow up around his feet holding him fast "ahh Demeter plants are all well and good but they will die in 'time'" and his eyes glowed gold as the plants quickly grew even longer but soon shrivled up and died allowing Percy to simply step out of the blackened aging husks.

I'm battle born

Once upon a time

I had an open point of view

But that was just so long ago

Before I had a clue

Was there such a time

Where I didn't stand alone

Was there ever a time

And how would I have known

Apollo started shooting arrows made of solar flames from his bow and Percy merely transformed into a phoenix and absorbed the flames into himself "Enough!" Percy shout after he transformed back "I haven't time for this let us end it!" And He started to morph again slowly growing bigger and bigger.

When it was over he towered higher than even typhoon had stood he had squid tentacles all over his face, huge clawed hands and a pair of bird wings on his back "CTHULHU AWAKENS!" he shouted to the heavens in a voice that sounded like evil itself had spoken "PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM OLYMPIANS YOUR BETRAYAL WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" and Percy smashed his fist down on Zeus and Apollo who had been tending to his leg, when he raised his hand the two gods where nothing but dust. Next he turned to Artemis "YOU VOTED ME INNOCENT YOU WILL BE SPARED YOU TWO AS WELL" Percy said turning from Artemis to Hestia and Poseidon then he proceeded to demolish the seven remaining Olympians before transforming back as he turned to his father he saw fear in his eyes "it's alright dad I'm not killing you three" and though he saw relief in the three God's eyes he knew there would still be some apprehension around him "I've gotten what I wanted I might be in touch farewell!" And before their very eyes he blurred and disappeared in a manner they recognized from the many times that Hermes had done it in the middle of council meetings it wasn't flashing it was just running really fast


	5. AN 1

I have been told that this story is a rip off of another story called monster shifter so I am gonna get to the point. I read that story and was royally ticked that the author had just given up on it and never updated again so I decided to do my own story based in the same idea but the storyline is all my own this is not a rip off this is another story entirely simply having the power thing correct


	6. AN 2

since a lot of guests are posting questions in the reviews in order of oldest to newest

no I did not ask Han50 if I could do a version of the story he was writing this is fanfiction its not like he gets paid and I'm stealing money from him I am allowed to write what I want thank you

next the half-brother and the daughter of athena will get what's coming to them very soon

now this guest says that Han50 hasn't time to update often well I think 2 years is rather long and he most likely has abandoned it but even so its his choice whatever

and yes he is a son of poseidon that is how he was controlling water all the other powers came from titan's and giant's and other monsters he had killed and absorbed

any more reviews will most likely be answered in the next chapter not in their own personal A/Ns


	7. Vengeance

**IF ANYONE WANTS A LIST OF POWERS AND WHY PERCY HAS THEM I/E WHAT MONSTER OR TITAN HE KILLED TO RECEIVE THEM THEN LEAVE A COMMENT ASKING FOR IT AND I WILL SEND OUT A SPECIAL A/N WITH THE LIST OF POWERS I HAVE DECIDED ON FOR NOW SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE YOU'RE GONNA GO FAR KID BY THE OFFSPRING SO GO TO YOU-TUBE AND LISTEN DURING THIS CHAPTER.**

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

Sebastian was sitting at Zeus's Fist, his favorite place in camp the arrogant prick, when I landed on a tree as a harpy

"Well Sebastian" I called from the trees above him echoing it through the ground and trees all around "it took me a few centuries but here we are I figured out how you did it just not which one helped you but it doesn't really matter now does it?" Percy asked conjuring a bow and arrows from thin air as the music continued. Percy shot arrows at his feet making him dance backwards "well cousin I'm not really sure how long before I hit you so talk"

"I don't know who it was she was shrouded in darkness when she talked to me!" Sebastian screamed "Really how dumb are you Sebastian the one female in Greek history that is associated with darkness and you honestly don't recognize her?" I asked before acute heavy metal poisoning arrived at his brain killing him instantly and I drew the bronze arrow out of his eye and cleaned it off. "now for my Ex" I said as he disappeared in a flash of flames.

 _ **third person P.O.V. (A/N/ all word describing Sebastian as being better that Percy in anyway is entirely Annabeth's in my story opinion and a description of why she left him it in no way reflects my personal opinion of our beloved seaweed brain so no flame please and thank you.)**_

Annabeth was sitting in her cabin waiting for her boyfriend Sebastian she was glad she had dumped that idiot seaweed brain for her cunning and intelligent lightning thoughts (nickname for Sebastian I think we can all guess what is important to her pride and why she dumped Percy.) but she was getting really upset that he hadn't shown up yet "what is the matter daughter? Are you upset that your currant boyfriend isn't here yet?" She heard a voice from the corner of the room and looked up to see Athena standing there looking upset. "Yes mother what do you know of it?" Annabeth asked in a polite hurry worried what could have upset her mother so badly "I'm afraid it's the worst news and I wish I wasn't reporting this but Sebastian is being unfaithful to you" Athena said before shifting to the side to show an image of Sebastian and a random Aphrodite camper making out heavily at Zeus's fist.


	8. AN 3

it has been asked that I do in fact give a list of the current abilities that Percy has and where he got them from. Percy has several powers I have him using but I may come up with more in the future witch I will update with another A/N so first of he has all of the powers from the Olympian council either from the ones he killed or from the giant and titan counterparts who he killed in tartarus he can flame travel from a phoenix he mercy killed when it was massively wounded and of course he can shape shift into any the monsters or immortals that he has killed he also has time manipulation abilities including the ability to reverse time around him causing him to go back in time and he has the ability to project visions from his mind into another's mind because of telepathy from Orga from the 1999 Godzilla 2000 this also gives him the ability to shoot blasts of energy from his shoulder enhanced regeneration enabling him to shrug off attacks that would knock wolverine unconscious and he can absorb the D.N.A. of a being by eating it allowing him to kill immortals by eating them like kronos tried to do before the first war he can also partially shift into various partial forms and mixed forms allowing him physical abilities of monsters such as the nemian lion's invulnerable fur and a cyclops's fireproof skin and so on at the same time.


End file.
